youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AppFind
Aleric James Heck ''' better known online as '''AppFind is an American YouTuber, who makes app review and technology tutorial videos. About AppFind is an app review and technology tutorial YouTube channel created by Aleric Heck. The original AppFind channel was created in 2009 and featured various review and tutorial videos pertaining to a variety of Apple products including various iterations of the iPhone and iPad. Since then, the creator launched the YouTube channel AppPlay which is an offshoot that features iOS gameplay videos including gameplay of popular applications such as Clash of Clans and Boom Beach. History AppFind was originally formed in 2009 by Aleric Heck. The channel originally started out as a singularly app review based channel featuring live action app reviews. The channel first gained traction with the publishing of the Best Magic Trick Apps of 2010 video. The video featured a series of magic trick applications designed for the Apple iPhone and was discovered by multiple blogs which helped propel the channel's overall success. The AppFind channel started creating their "Best Apps" series in the fall of 2011 when the iPhone 4S Top Essential Apps video launched. This video featured a multitude of useful iOS applications and was a quick hit with iPhone users helping to spark AppFind's reputation within the iOS community. AppFind also started an Apple news series dubbed the "Apple News Show" in the fall of 2011. In these videos, AppFind creator Aleric Heck recorded himself discussing the latest Apple news and rumors. The Apple News Show was also accompanied by the blog AppleWizdom in which Aleric Heck lead 11 other online tech enthusiasts who all posted Apple articles and news on the blog. After the disbanding of the AppleWizdom blog, the Apple News Show series was dropped in the fall of 2012 in order for the channel to be able to focus on app review videos and best app list programming. In early 2013 AppFind launched their first App Showcase video titled Best Zombie Apps. The App Showcase series produced 3 additional App Showcase episodes before rebranding the series to "Best iPhone Games Lists". After the launch of the iPhone 5S in September 2013, AppFind launched their first "Complete Beginners Guide" video titled iPhone 5S - Complete Beginners Guide. The video consisted of a complete guide to use the iPhone 5S designed for beginners to be able to easily understand how to properly use their smartphones. The video became a quick success earning AppFind recognition in the field of technology tutorials. Also launched in September 2013 was the iOS 7 Hidden Features - Top 10 List video which additionally helped to increase AppFind's overall following on YouTube. In October 2013 AppFind launched the series "App Spotlight" which sought to "shine the spotlight on the best iOS apps and games". The series presented 2 new iOS games, one old game, a hidden gem (indie) game and a mystery game every episode. Although the App Spotlight series has not been officially cancelled, it has been put on hiatus while the creator focuses on the Best App List videos. In the Fall of 2014 AppFind launched a video titled Best Apps to Earn Rewards on your iPhone in which 5 reward apps are shown, all capable of earning users revenue just by downloading and using the applications. This video was particurally successful and was deemed very helpful by many iOS users. In late 2014 AppFind launched the email newsletter service AppFindVIP. AppFindVIP sends an Email Newsletter with the latest AppFind videos and exclusive app recommendations directly to subscribers email inboxes. In 2015 AppFind creator Aleric Heck launched an additional channel dubbed AppPlay. The AppPlay channel features iOS let's play videos on popular iOS games such as Clash of Clans and Boom Beach. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers